


Kiss of Judas

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: In un mondo dove i Custodi Grigi fanno parte di un retaggio ormai perduto, il Quinto Flagello non è mai accaduto e solo un piccolo gruppo di uomini ancora rivanga agli antichi fasti dell’ordine, un giovane rampollo della nobiltà di Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke, conosce e s’innamora del tormentato leader dei Maghi Ribelli, Anders.La storia, quasi un cliché romanzesco, si conclude, dopo un anno, durante la notte dei Satinalia, quando il Visconte viene assassinato…





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla prima edizione del Prompt Challenge, indetto dalla pagina Facebook di Dragon Age - Italia”   
> I prompt che ho scelto sono:  
> #4 - Lettera;  
> #49 - Il giorno di Satinalia doveva essere speciale per X e Y, tanto che X si aspettava la giornata perfetta e l'aveva programmata nel minimo dettaglio. La sera però, nel mezzo dei festeggiamenti, Y lascia X.  
> #52 - “Per favore mi lasci questo ricordo… soltanto questo.” (Se mi lasci ti cancello - Michel Gordy)  
> #99 - Florence and The Machine - No Light, No Light ("Through the crowd, I was crying out / And in your place there were a thousand other faces" )  
> n.d.A: Il titolo è una canzone degli Stratovarius.

**Fandom** : Dragon Age 2  
**Personaggi** : Anders, Fem!Hawke  
**Pairing** : Anders/Garrett Hawke  
**Rating** : Verde  
**Chapter** : 1/1  
**Genere** : Introspettivo, Sentimentale, Malinconico.  
**Warning** : Angst, Slash, AU.  
**Summary** :  In un mondo dove i Custodi Grigi fanno parte di un retaggio ormai perduto, il Quinto Flagello non è mai accaduto e solo un piccolo gruppo di uomini ancora rivanga agli antichi fasti dell’ordine, un giovane rampollo della nobiltà di Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke, conosce e s’innamora del tormentato leader dei Maghi Ribelli, Anders.  
La storia, quasi un cliché romanzesco, si conclude, dopo un anno, durante la notte dei Satinalia, quando il Visconte viene assassinato…          
**Note** : "Questa storia partecipa alla prima edizione del **_Prompt Challenge, indetto dalla pagina Facebook di Dragon Age - Italia_** ”   
I prompt che ho scelto sono:  
**#4** \- _Lettera_ ;  
**#49** \- _Il giorno di Satinalia doveva essere speciale per X e Y, tanto che X si aspettava la giornata perfetta e l'aveva programmata nel minimo dettaglio. La sera però, nel mezzo dei festeggiamenti, Y lascia X_.  
**#52** \- _“Per favore mi lasci questo ricordo… soltanto questo.” (Se mi lasci ti cancello - Michel Gordy)_  
**_#99_** _\- Florence and The Machine - No Light, No Light ("Through the crowd, I was crying out / And in your place there were a thousand other faces" )_  
**n.d.A:** Il titolo è una canzone degli Stratovarius.

 

 

**The kiss of Judas**

 

 

_Haunts me once again_  
In your private chamber you're all alone  
The well earned silver pieces falling to the floor  
The flame of the candle casting movement to the wall 

_Your eyes filled with guilt keep staring at the door_  
Approaching visions of things I can't recall  
A familiar smile awakes the pain  
Unkept promises 

 

 

 

  
Garrett Hawke non avrebbe mai partecipato alla sontuosa festa organizzata dal Visconte in onore dei Satinalia se non fosse stato per sua madre.  
“Sei un Amell qui a Kirkwall” gli aveva detto severamente una settimana prima “non ti permetterò di disonorare il nome della casa dei tuoi nonni in questo modo, non quando siamo appena riusciti a ridarle lustro.”  
La verità era che Garrett avrebbe di gran lunga preferito passare la serata con la sua _gang di delinquenti_ , come li definiva sua madre, invece che andarsene in giro con un vestito tanto costoso quanto irritante e una stupida maschera sul volto.  
Il Visconte aveva avuto la geniale idea di rispolverare questa vecchia tradizione esotica del ballo in maschera e, siccome ai Satinalia era norma scambiarsi doni, gli invitati dovevano ovviamente presentarsi con un piccolo dono per l’alta carica di Kirkwall, con un sorriso idiota stampato in faccia e un fintissimo commento sulla festa.  
Se ne stava in disparte, contro il muro di fine marmo bianco, sorseggiando finissimo vino desiderando più di ogni altra cosa di ritrovarsi all’Impiccato a bere una schifosissima birra con Varric, Isabela, Fenris e Merrill mentre scommettevano anche le mutande giocando a carte.  
Meglio ancora avrebbe voluto rintanarsi nella piccola clinica di Anders e dimostrargli in modi molto, uhm, _fantasiosi_ quanto gli fosse riconoscente per tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme, anche se in segreto.  
Una classica storia dove il bel rampollo della società s’innamorava del ribelle dalla moralità - secondo l’opinione pubblica - dubbia e la voglia di riscattare i diritti di coloro che erano soppressi dalle autorità.  
Hawke l’aveva conosciuto tramite Varric agli inizi della loro amicizia, quando avevano deciso di diventare soci e finanziare una pericolosa spedizione nelle tanto leggendarie Vie Profonde. Anders aveva fatto parte di un vecchio gruppo di fanatici catastrofisti che ancora credevano nell’uomo nero ma che per  loro fortuna possedevano le mappe più o meno dettagliate di quelle antiche gallerie naniche.  
Garrett aveva flirtato con lui sin dal principio ed aveva ben presto scoperto che Anders non era solo un Guaritore generoso ma anche il leader di un gruppo di ribelli che cercava di sovvertire l’autorità della dispotica - e, a parer suo, parecchio pazza - Meredith, il Capitano dei Templari che continuava una centenaria caccia alle streghe tra coloro che possedevano anche la più piccola scintilla di potere magico.  
Anders, aveva scoperto, passava dalla modalità: tormentato ma stimato dai più dottore, dagli arruffati capelli biondi e la faccia perennemente stanca con la fissa dei gatti a terribile pazzo furioso posseduto da solo il Creatore sapeva cosa amante della vendetta travestita da giustizia.  
Per il Creatore, se Hawke non ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe.  
Bethany, sua sorella, gli aveva sempre detto di essere un idiota con la tendenza d’innamorarsi sempre degli individui più disagiati che finivano con lo spezzargli puntualmente il cuore ed anche quella volta non aveva voluto disattendere le previsioni di sua sorella. Sarebbe stato scortese.

Anders era tutto il pacchetto completo, per lui: sapeva essere decisamente autoritario a letto cosa per la quale Hawke aveva una qualche sorta di kink ed allo stesso tempo era l’amante e compagno ed amico che aveva sempre cercato nei suoi partner.  
Lo aveva aiutato a superare i sensi di colpa per la morte di Carver, lo aveva aiutato quando Bethany era stata colpita da una brutta malattia, lo aveva sostenuto quando il peso della maschera da bravo e coraggioso nobile diventava troppo pesante per lui… c’era stato nonostante egli stesso avesse i suoi problemi da risolvere ed i propri demoni da affrontare.  
Alcune dame gli si avvicinarono con l’intento di chiedergli di ballare: era impossibile non riconoscerlo nonostante la maschera! Era probabilmente l’unico che vagava lungo i muri della sala a disagio come un qunari ad una messa in onore di Andraste, senza contare lo stemma degli Amell che aveva in fini cuciture dorate sulla giacca color rubino.  
In preda al panico - non potete chiedere ad un orso di ballare! - aveva fatto un piccolo cenno di saluto alle signorine e si era allontanato in fretta, ghignando ai loro commenti di disappunto. Se ne sarebbero fatte una ragione: primo, lui era lì solo per rendere felice sua madre (che probabilmente sperava di riuscire a spingerlo a trovarsi una dama degna degli Amell) e secondo era già stato preso e reclamato da un mago ribelle, quindi…  
Il Visconte scelse proprio quel momento per alzarsi in piedi dal suo posto d’onore e fare il suo discorso di ringraziamento sui magnifici doni che i suoi generosi ospiti avevano lui portato. Garrett applaudì educatamente insieme a tutti gli altri, reprimendo a stento uno sbadiglio.  
Annoiato si diresse verso il fondo della sala dove aveva intravisto un bellissimo angolino semi nascosto dove potersi rifugiare; era a metà strada quando una mano forte si era stretta con decisione attorno al suo polso tirandolo nella direzione dello sconosciuto.  
Garrett strinse i pugni d’istinto pronto a colpire la persona in questione per ricordargli che non era educazione afferrare la gente così dal nulla, soprattutto non era educato né saggio afferrare lui così all’improvviso ma appena vide chi si trovava di fronte tutta la tensione scivolò via da lui come ghiaccio al sole.  
Senza fiato si guardò allarmato intorno alla sala per vedere se qualcun altro, a parte lui, aveva riconosciuto il misterioso uomo in maschera ma a dire la verità erano tutti troppo presi dai festeggiamenti per badare ad altri.  
Non l’aveva mai visto in quel modo! I capelli biondi racchiusi in un elegante coda da un nastro verde smeraldo, una maschera nera di velluto che gli ricopriva la parte superiore del viso ma non nascondevano né i suoi occhi scuri né il ghigno compiaciuto che gli stirava le labbra e che diede una scossa piacevole alle viscere di Hawke, e poi il vestito dalla lunga giacca color smeraldo anch’essa con rifiniture d’argento, una camicia bianca di tessuto pregiato, un pellicciotto fatto però di lucide e lisce piume nere a coprirgli le spalle e a dargli una strana area mistica…  
“Chiudi la bocca, Gar” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio, ridacchiando. Garrett obbedì in automatico.  
“Che cosa ci fai tu qui? Sei pazzo?” ribatté lui, invece, concitato. “Se ti dovessero riconoscere..!”  
Il sorriso di Anders si allargò.  
“Nessuno di questi gentil signori si aspetta di vedere un potenziale ribelle terrorista vestito di tutto punto, ad una festa indetta dal Visconte, o invece mi sbaglio ed è una cosa comune fra voi nobili?”  
“Tu sei pazzo.” riuscì solo a rispondergli Garrett, ancora tramortito. Per il Creatore come faceva un uomo ad essere così attraente con delle dannate piume addosso?!  
“Allora…” Anders si allontanò da lui, facendo un piccolo inchino rapido. “Posso avere l’ardire di invitarvi a ballare, Signor Amell Hawke?”  
Garrett sentì improvvisamente caldo.  
_Non sto arrossendo come un coglione_ , si disse, _assolutamente no. Lo nego. No_.  
“Accetto volentieri… _signore_ , ma temo di essere davvero un pessimo ballerino.”  
Il sorriso di Anders divenne un ghigno arrogante.  
“ _Affidatevi a me_ , signore, e non ve ne pentirete.” e poi gli fece l’occhiolino ed un attimo dopo Anders lo stava letteralmente facendo volteggiare per la sala, attirando mormorii da parte di tutti che ovviamente avevano scelto quel momento per distogliere la loro attenzione dai festeggiamenti per fissare lui e il misterioso ballerino.  
“Dove diavolo hai imparato?”  
“Ho viaggiato molto, visto molto, appreso molto…”  
“Questo è decisamente qualcosa che rientra nel _molto_ ed un giorno mi racconterai la storia, uh?”  
“Un giorno diremo a Varric di raccontare la storia di un orso ballerino.”  
Garrett rise sommessamente.  
“Uno struzzo gl’insegnò a ballare?”  
Anders gli strinse la mano sul fianco.  
“Forse.”  
Continuarono a volteggiare per la sala, Anders sempre guidandolo fermamente e con grazia sin verso la fine della musica che si spense con una lunga nota solenne.  
I due ballerini si separarono e si fecero un inchino a vicenda; i mormorii, se possibile, si erano solo intensificati e Hawke stava cominciando a temere che qualcuno avrebbe potuto riconoscere il suo accompagnatore così, con la scusa di prendere da bere, condusse Anders nel beato angolino che aveva avvistato prima del ballo.  
Lì avrebbero potuto parlare con un po’ più di libertà prima che qualcuno cominciasse a ficcare il naso.  
“Anders… che cosa ci fai qui?” per quanto la cosa avesse connotazioni molto romanzesche ed intriganti, Garrett sapeva che l’altro odiava queste occasioni mondane molto più di lui, le definiva un ritrovo di nobili meschini ed egoisti che si incontravano solo per sbattersi in faccia a vicenda la propria ricchezza, dimentichi delle persone che soffrivano nella poverissima e degradatissima Città Oscura.  
E comunque non avrebbe mai rischiato così scioccamente di mettersi in mostra se non avesse avuto in mente un motivo più serio ed importante del ballare con lui.  
“Non ti basta pensare che sono qui per festeggiare i Satinalia con te?”  
Garrett alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Avresti potuto sicuramente aspettare la fine dei festeggiamenti, sai benissimo che sarei venuto di corsa da te dopo… quindi, perché sei qui?”  
Anders si mordicchiò piano il labbro inferiore, riflettendo su quanto e cosa dovesse rivelargli. Uno strano presentimento prese posto nel suo stomaco, mettendoglielo sottosopra.  
“And-”  
“Ti ho portato una cosa.” lo interruppe l’altro, guardandolo nervoso.  
“Oh…” rispose intelligentemente lui. “Okay.”  
Anders fece un mezzo sorriso esasperato, scuotendo la testa poi infilò una mano sotto la giacca e ne estrasse una busta voluminosa.  
Garrett la prese corrucciato, esaminandola.  
“Cos’è?”  
“Una lettera.” spiegò Anders. “Da me per te.”  
Garrett distolse lo sguardo dal regalo e lo fissò in quello di Anders.  
“Okay, adesso mi sto preoccupando. È successo qualcosa?”  
Il biondo scosse piano la testa.  
“Non ancora.”  
“Che cosa significa?”  
Anders gli rivolse uno sguardo triste.  
“Non c’è bisogno che tu lo sappia.” e poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo. All’inizio Garrett fece resistenza perché non voleva chiudere affatto il discorso ma come sempre sentire la lingua di Anders esplorare la sua bocca e giocare con la sua lo rendeva debole nelle ginocchia e gli toglieva qualsiasi capacità di ragionare chiaramente.  
Si baciarono a lungo, nella penombra di quell’angolo nascosto, come se fosse la loro ultima volta insieme. Il petto di Garrett doleva ma non ne capiva il motivo. Anders era lì, tra le sue braccia, ma sembrava quasi che dovesse sfuggirgli per poi sparire per sempre nell’aria. Involontariamente lo strinse di più.  
Anders si allontanò un solo secondo per mormorare qualcosa contro le sue labbra.  
“ _Per favore mi lasci questo ricordo… soltanto questo._ ” sembrava più che stesse parlando con se stesso che con Garrett ma questo lo baciò con più foga con il desiderio di rispondere a quella mezza preghiera con la promessa di dargliene mille e mille ancora di ricordi.  
All’ultimo rintocco del vecchio orologio che segnava mezzanotte, Anders si separò da lui.  
“Abbi cura di te, d’accordo?”  
Garrett lo guardò incredulo.  
“Anders che cosa diavolo stai facendo?”  
La risposta del mago non fu mai necessaria: tutt’intorno le porte del salone si aprirono ed entrarono un manipolo armato fino ai denti di Maghi e di guerrieri tra i quali Hawke riconobbe alcuni Templari.  
Si voltò verso Anders ma quello si era già allontanato, per disperdersi in mezzo alla folla.  
Garrett si strappò la maschera e la lanciò per terra, furioso si mise all’inseguimento dell’altro chiamando con foga il suo nome, spingendo la gente terrorizzata di lato perché lo lasciasse passare ma non riusciva a vedere nient’altro che centinaia di facce mascherate e non.  
Si rese conto che non l’avrebbe trovato in quella folla, che Anders se n’era andato e l’aveva lasciato.

*

 

La festa dei Satinalia del Visconte era stata completamente rovinata dall’entrata in scena di un gruppo folto di Maghi ribelli e guerrieri tra cui si sospettava ci fossero anche degli ex Templari. Senza contare che alla fine della festa il Visconte stesso era stato trovato assassinato e che in quel momento tutta Kirkwall brulicava di Templari e Guardie Cittadine in cerca di informazioni sui presunti terroristi e sull’assassino.  
Il Capitano Meredith aveva dato di matto quando testimoni avevano riferito di aver visto un giovane sconosciuto ben vestito dai lunghi capelli biondi avanzare tra la folla di criminali come se fosse il loro leader e che addirittura ad un certo punto avesse preso a brillare, urlando di  star dichiarando così ufficialmente guerra alla tiranna Meredith e alla chiesa bugiarda.  
Erano stati tutti interrogati, anche Garrett, e poi rilasciati all’alba con la raccomandazione di andare subito dai Templari in caso fosse venuto loro in mente qualcos’altro.  
Testimoni avevano riferito di aver visto ballare il famigerato terrorista e ribelle e, adesso, assassino Anders con un uomo che non poteva essere altri che il signor Amell.  
Meredith l’aveva interrogato personalmente ma Garrett era stato abbastanza furbo da negare qualsiasi suo coinvolgimento con la persona di Anders in generale, senza farsi scoprire.  
Carver lo aveva sempre preso in giro dicendogli che era un pessimo bugiardo perché ogni volta sua madre riusciva a scoprire la sua bugia e a costringerlo a dire la verità, anche quando si trattava di coprire una malefatta dei gemelli.  
Erano stati stupidamente incauti, questo è vero, e Meredith non era stata molto convinta dalla sua deposizione ma onestamente a Garrett poco importava.  
Si era diretto a casa per rassicurare sua madre e poi, dopo aver dormito un po’, era andato alla clinica, nella Città Oscura, in cerca di Anders.  
Vi aveva trovato solo Lirene ma la donna non sapeva dove il Guaritore potesse essere e così Garrett aveva rinunciato e si era rifugiato all’Impiccato, nella stanza che occupava Varric, in attesa che l’amico tornasse da qualsiasi affare avesse da sbrigare.  
Due giorni e Garrett ancora portava la lettera di Anders con sé: non aveva trovato ancora il coraggio di leggerla, la teneva nella giacca interna insieme al regalo che gli aveva preparato per i Satinalia.  
L’aveva fatta ordinare apposta da Xenon l’Antiquario, il proprietario dell’Emporio Nero, che gli aveva spiegato che per un mago, una gemma del genere, aveva un valore inestimabile. Bisognava fare una richiesta specifica per pietre come quella e ci aveva messo un mese ad arrivare da… dovunque arrivasse.  
Una gemma con la proprietà di proteggere il mago e con la capacità di fornire la sua magia di una scorta extra.  
Hawke aveva programmato la loro serata per i Satinalia per un mese intero: aveva contato sul fatto che sarebbe stata sua madre a recarsi alla dannata festa del Visconte così che Hawke avesse avuto  casa libera (sua madre non doveva assolutamente sapere di Anders) per passare una serata tranquilla e un dopocena, uhm, movimentato che doveva culminare nel fatidico scambio di regali.  
In effetti il piano era stato quello e tutto era filato liscio fino a pochi giorni prima della festa quando sua madre si era ammalata ed aveva insistito perché ci fosse almeno un Amell a rappresentare la famiglia tra la nobiltà.  
Garrett comunque aveva avuto in programma di sorprendere il suo amante alla clinica e passare direttamente alla parte della serata movimentata con infine regalo… ed invece Anders l’aveva mollato ed era sparito.  
“ _Se sposi un uomo con una causa_ ” gli aveva detto sua sorella dopo aver scoperto per chi avesse perso la testa  “ _allora sii pronto a sposare anche la sua causa perché anche se ti ama, questa avrà sempre priorità per lui._ ”  
Certe volte Garrett odiava Bethany e quanto potessero essere profetiche le sue parole.  
Si passò le mani tra i corti e disordinati capelli neri, esasperato: Anders non gli aveva nemmeno dato modo di sposare la sua dannata causa! Non gli aveva mai parlato di nulla che riguardasse i suoi folli piani per il mondo e forse lui non ci aveva mai neanche davvero provato a sapere nonostante Bethany stessa fosse una maga come loro padre e quella fosse una causa che toccava anche loro da vicino.  
Da questo però a creare un putiferio in casa del Visconte a lasciarlo senza un se e senza un ma c’era una differenza enorme. O no?  
“Ah dannazione!” sbottò esasperato, alzando le braccia al cielo, in segno di profonda esasperazione. Non sapeva se essere profondamente arrabbiato per quello che tutti dicevano Anders avesse fatto o se sentirsi tradito e concentrarsi sulle sue pene amorose.  
“Beh, ed io che pensavo di trovarti a piangere in camera tua come ogni fanciulla dal cuore spezzato!” la voce divertita di Varric fu una ben lieta distrazione dai suoi pensieri vorticosi.  
“Nah, quello è più il tuo stile amico!” ribatté a tono, alzandosi per andare incontro al nano e stringergli la mano.  
“Blondie ti ha lasciato davvero in un bel casino questa volta, Hawke.”  
Garrett si massaggiò una tempia.  
“Sì e mi ha anche mollato… letteralmente.”  
Varric fece un verso a metà tra uno sbuffo ed un grugnito ma la sua faccia non tradiva alcuna sorpresa, anzi sembrava quasi che Hawke gli avesse detto qualcosa di cui era già a conoscenza da parecchio tempo.

In effetti anche in precedenza Varric aveva espresso la sua perplessità e un generale pessimismo per la loro storia, a sua detta troppo precaria ed incerta perché potesse finire bene.  
“Devo aspettarmi un _te l’avevo detto, Hawke_?” gli chiese, senza riuscire a reprimere una certa amarezza nel suo tono. Il nano scosse piano la testa.  
“No, sono qui per sostenerti e per offrirti una spalla su cui piangere.”  
Garrett si pentì immediatamente di aver anche solo pensato che Varric fosse quel tipo di persona che necessitava di dimostrarsi superiore e lungimirante rispetto a tutti gli altri comuni mortali. Era ovvio che il suo migliore amico fosse lì semplicemente per dargli conforto e per ascoltarlo, non era forse questo il motivo per cui lui si era diretto all’Impiccato, cercandolo?  
“Scusa.” bofonchiò abbassando gli occhi con vergogna; Varric gli batté una manona sulla spalla, scrollando le spalle.  
“Credo siano d’obbligo bevande con le quali annegare l’amarezza!” dichiarò allegramente, affacciandosi dalla porta perché potesse chiedere alla cameriera di portare loro qualcosa di forte. Hawke non protestò, nonostante fosse appena passata l’ora di pranzo: aveva decisamente bisogno di bere e di allentare un po’ tutto il groviglio di pensieri che gli stava facendo venire un’orribile emicrania.  
Due pinte piene di birra dopo Hawke aveva raccontato a Varric tutto quello che era successo al ballo e anche dopo ovvero l’interrogatorio con Meredith.  
L’amico l’aveva lasciato parlare senza mai interrompere, sorseggiando o annuendo con vigore quando Hawke gli rivolgeva domande strascicate che non necessitavano  
 risposta.

Il pomeriggio divenne presto sera, la taverna era piena dei soliti avventori, dalla sala principale i rumori provenivano soffusi, quasi lontani.

Ai due amici si era aggiunta anche Isabela che si era inserita con entusiasmo al giro di bevute ed aveva accompagnato con altrettanto ardore le varie imprecazioni di Hawke contro _Anders, i Templari e tutta la maledetta Kirkwall!_ , proponendogli svariate volte di alleviare le sue pene amorose con un giro di sano sesso tra amici. Hawke aveva balbettato qualcosa sul fatto che lui si trovava decisamente dall’altro lato del fiume ma che apprezzava comunque il tentativo.

Mentre continuavano a discutere dalla sala principale della taverna qualcuno - a detta di Varric un bardo di passaggio lì a Kirkwall - aveva cominciato a cantare.

I tre amici si zittirono per ascoltare le parole.

“ _Through the crowd I was crying out_ ” cantava la voce “ _in your place there were a thousand other faces…_ ”  
La voce della donna era forte ma allo stesso tempo melodiosa, quasi estatica a tratti mistica, capace di dare ad ogni parola una carica emotiva che lasciò Garrett letteralmente senza fiato.

Il petto gli si era stretto in una  morsa, gli sembrava quasi di non poter respirare… aveva bisogno di aria, di allontanarsi da tutto, di mettere quanta più distanza fra sé e quella meravigliosa voce e a quelle malinconiche parole…  
Senza dire una parola si alzò dal tavolo ed abbandonò i suoi due ubriachissimi amici, uscì come una furia dalla stanza di Varric e si diresse all’uscita della locanda; con la coda dell’occhio intravide la figura del bardo: stava al centro della sala, aveva un lungo vestito azzurro o forse verde, Garrett era troppo confuso per farci veramente caso, era slanciata ed alta, persino da seduta, ed aveva dei lunghi e ribelli capelli rossi.  
Sentì qualcuno mormorare: “Florence è meravigliosa!” prima di lasciarsi indietro la sala e il bardo e tutto il resto, rabbrividendo all’aria fredda della notte che insieme alla rabbia che gli faceva ribollire il sangue gli avevano rischiarato la mente annebbiata dall’alcol.  
Raggiunse in brevissimo tempo la Città Superiore, senza alcun fastidio durante il tragitto: evidentemente la sua espressione assassina e la sua fama in generale era servita a far desistere qualsiasi malintenzionato dall’attacco briga con lui.  
Sospirò di sollievo solo quando si rintanò nella sua stanza dove  si sfilò con rabbia gli abiti e si gettò sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi con l’intenzione di dormire.

Inutile dire che non ci riuscì.

Iniziò a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza, agitato: avrebbe voluto parlare con Bethany, lei sarebbe sicuramente riuscita a dirgli la cosa giusta per tirarlo su di morale.

Urtò con il piede la sua giacca, aprendola sulla tasca in cui teneva la lettera di Anders.

Non l’aveva aperta dalla notte in cui gliel’aveva data: aveva passato ore davanti al camino soppesando la busta tra le mani con l’intento di bruciarla ma senza mai veramente trovare il coraggio di farlo.

Tra le sue mani stringeva tutto ciò che era mai stato di loro e tutto ciò che gli rimaneva.

_Lasciami solo questo ricordo_.

Hawke non era sicuro di volerne conservare, se avesse potuto avrebbe cancellato tutto quello che-

_Ma chi voglio prendere in giro?_

Esausto prese la lettera fra le mani e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

La aprì con mani tremanti e lesse:

 

_Caro Hawke,_

 

_probabilmente quando avrai aperto questa lettera io sarò già andato via da parecchio… ammesso che tu non l’abbia bruciata in tal caso lascerò volentieri che le mie ultime parole siano trasformate dal fuoco in cenere, così che tu non debba mai leggere questa patetica spiegazione e possa continuare ad odiarmi._

 

_Però nel caso tu la stia leggendo… per il Creatore, Hawke permettimi di dirti quanto mi dispiace, una sola volta: mi dispiace._

 

_Non so nemmeno da che parte cominciare… sappi che se avessi potuto avere veramente scelta non ti avrei mai ferito._

_So che probabilmente non mi crederai ma voglio che tu sappia che tra i due quello che si è fatto più del male sono stato io. Rinunciare a te è stata la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai fatto ma devi- anzi no, voglio che tu capisca che quello che ho fatto e che farò era necessario._

 

 

_Cerchiamo tutti di fare la differenza nel mondo, di cambiarlo e plasmarlo secondo la nostra personale visione di quello che sia giusto e sia sbagliato; nella mia vita ho solo visto uomini e donne che hanno agito secondo un principio di tirannia mascherato da morale e senso di giustizia. Mio padre, ad esempio, si è mosso per paura quando mi ha denunciato ai Templari come mago. Meredith dice di voler fare solo il bene dei liberi cittadini di Kirkwall ma si muove secondo le sue razziste convinzioni, secondo quello con cui la Chiesa e chi di per sé opera per essa ha indottrinato la gente. La magia è il male, i maghi sono tutti dei potenziali criminali posseduti dal male. Tu dovresti saperlo benissimo visto che tua madre è stata costretta a scappare a Lothering per stare con tuo padre e tua sorella Bethany è dovuta andare di corsa via da Kirkwall prima che la prendessero._

_Tu lo sai benissimo perché hai scelto di amare me, il leader di un gruppo di ribelli esasperati dalle continue persecuzioni, un uomo tormentato e distrutto._

_La rivoluzione che voglio scatenare non può iniziare se non con un grande atto di forza e non m’importa se sarò costretto a sporcarmi le mani, non voglio più sentire di Templari che hanno ucciso un dodicenne terrorizzato dichiarandolo a prescindere un’apostate._

_Non voglio più vedere figli separati dai genitori o amanti costretti a separarsi e a darsi alla macchia per colpa di quello che sono, di quello che è un dono del Creatore._

_Non voglio più vedere amici trasformati in Adepti della Calma, per diventare pallidi fantasmi di se stessi e marionette nelle mani dei Templari, com’è successo a Karl…_

 

_Ho capito, col passare degli anni, che questo è il mio destino, la causa a cui sono sposato e alla quale non posso rinunciare, nonostante la prospettiva di una vita con te sia stata una tentazione alla quale ho quasi ceduto… ma ho cominciato a pensare che non avrei mai potuto darti una vita quantomeno decente bensì offrirti solo una vita piena di insicurezza ed instabilità, una vita sempre in fuga._

_La strada che ho deciso di intraprendere non è facile e mai lo sarà e se dovrà mai venire il giorno in cui i Templari mi prenderanno, morirò lieto sapendoti al sicuro e non lì con me a condividere il mio destino._

_Sto pagando il prezzo di chi sono e devo a malincuore pretendere una piccola quota da te._

_Perdonami Hawke ho poco tempo._

_Forse non mi perdonerai mai ma questa è un’occasione a cui non posso rinunciare… ed ho fiducia che, il giorno in cui magari avrai smesso di odiarmi, capirai perché ho fatto quello che ho fatto._

_Vedrai, come ho visto io, che era necessario._

 

_Tuo per sempre,_  
_Anders._

 

 

Hawke rimase alcuni minuti a contemplare la lettera, a pesarla, a rileggerla come se potesse, ad altre riletture, contenere nuove parole, frasi nascoste che lui all’inizio non aveva nemmeno notato.

Accarezzò piano il foglio, sfiorando e ripercorrendo con lentezza la grafia elegante di Anders, i tratti in cui la sua mano doveva aver tremato leggermente, i punti d’inchiostro quando aveva esitato su una certa frase o si era fermato forse per riprendere fiato.

 

_Forse non mi perdonerai mai._

 

La verità era che Hawke l’aveva già perdonato, perché aveva sempre saputo che un giorno qualcosa del genere sarebbe accaduto, aveva solo sperato che quando quel giorno fosse arrivato sarebbe stato lì, accanto al leader ribelle, a dargli man forte e a proteggerlo. 

Era quello che l’aveva ferito più di tutto: la totale esclusione dai suoi piani futuri, come se Anders non si fosse fidato di lui abbastanza per includerlo nella sua folle vita. Perché Anders non gli aveva mai chiesto se lui volesse farne parte, come se fosse stato fin troppo facile scartarlo a prescindere.  
Forse era uno stupido e un sempliciotto a pensarla così ma dovette ammettere con se stessi che essere stato la seconda scelta nella vita di una persona che sarebbe stata la sua prima scelta tra una vita pericolosa e la sua bella noiosa vita da nobile a Kirwall faceva male.

 

Si lasciò cadere all’indietro sul letto e rimase a riflettere tutta la notte, osservando il soffitto spoglio della sua bella e vuota tenuta.

 

*

 

Un violento boato lo riscosse dal sonno al quale alla fine aveva ceduto.

Sembrava che l’intera Kirkwall fosse stata scossa da una violenta esplosione; lo stomaco di Hawke si strinse per l’apprensione, aveva un brutto presentimento a riguardo.

Quando scese al piano inferiore della tenuta, dopo aver sentito bussare alla porta, vi trovò un trafelato Varric ad attenderlo.

“Varric?” chiese, di colpo più sveglio che mai.

“Hawke!” esclamò il nano, riprendendo fiato. “Abbiamo trovato Blondie!”

 

E poi tutto andò a puttane.


End file.
